


Don't Go Too Slow

by ladadadi



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna try something," he mumbled, "just…." Harry scooted down the bed until his face was right under her crotch. "'Kay, sit down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Too Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head forever and decided to actually do something about it. Idk much about Taylor so apologies if I've gotten her wildly wrong!
> 
> NOTE: This contains multiple references to Harry and Taylor's relationship being for PR purposes.

The night had started out normal enough. Taylor went back to her hotel at 8:45 and Harry arrived at precisely 9:17, rushing deliberately past the swarm of paparazzi. She'd already ordered room service and changed into her pajamas by the time he got there, and his face lit up when he saw the bottle of red wine on the table. "Thank god," he'd said, tugging his beanie off and shaking out his hair, "I need a drink after that mess." He kissed her cheek as he walked past her to sit down, and Taylor smiled at him across the table. "How was the interview?"

"Not bad," she'd answered, pouring a little more dressing onto her salad. "I think the girl they had interviewing me must've been new though. She was so nervous, poor thing." Harry nodded and took a sip of his wine and they'd eaten in a comfortable silence. Harry had stacked the dishes and put them back on the room service tray when they were done, and now he was settled against her side as she flipped through the channels. She stopped on a _Jersey Shore_ rerun and ran her fingers through his hair when he butted his head against her shoulder. "You staying tonight?" Taylor asked after a while, casual. He tended to get sleepy on wine, she knew, but he had to leave first thing tomorrow so maybe he'd head back to his own hotel.

"Yeah, I think so," he said with a little shrug. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure." She nudged her thigh against his and he placed a hand on top, fingers resting just above her knee. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harry's thumb stroking absentmindedly over her skin, until she said, "So, d'you want to…?"

Harry laughed. "Thought you'd never ask." She grinned back at him and turned off the TV.

They'd practiced enough that by now he knew exactly what she liked in a kiss, sucking gently at her lips until she opened her mouth so he could press his tongue against hers. She made a soft sound of approval and a hand went around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. It was easy, almost comfortable, not like the first time when it had been all _Is it okay if I—_ and _Do you want me to—_. Taylor liked Harry more than she'd expected to, honestly; he was much kinder than the papers made him out to be, and he was so naturally affectionate that it didn't feel fake to hold his hand or kiss him on the cheek.

Plus he was _really_ good in bed.

Harry pushed up the hem of her shirt a bit, and when she arched her back he went further, sliding the fabric up until he could get his mouth on a nipple. Taylor gasped and curled her fingers into his hair, and he took that as an invitation to slide his fingers past the waist of her sleep shorts. "You wanna go down on me?" she asked, teasing-but-not, because she'd learned the last time they saw each other that he liked it when she talked dirty to him. Harry groaned in reply, his noise brushing her sternum as he nodded. She pulled off her shirt and started to slide off him so she could lay down, but his hand wrapped around her forearm.

"Wanna try something," he mumbled, "just…." He tugged her shorts down her hips, and she had to twist a bit awkwardly to accommodate it but eventually they were off and she was kneeling naked over him. "Stay there," Harry said, wriggling out of his own shirt, and then he scooted down the bed until his face was right under her crotch. "'Kay, sit down."

Taylor's face went red. "Harry, what—"

"You don't have to if you don't want," he added quickly. "But it's fun, you'll like it. _I_ like it."

She stared down at him, still shocked. "What if I hurt you? Or, like, smother you or something?"

"You won't," he insisted. "Trust me, if it gets too much I'll pinch you or something, okay?" He smoothed a hand up her thigh and leaned up so he can press a kiss to the sensitive crease of her hip. "Just try it."

Taylor hesitated a moment longer, then took a deep breath and slowly lowered her hips down until she felt herself brush against his chin. Harry made a quiet noise and tilted his face to fit against her, carefully fitting his mouth around her clit. A few circles of his tongue and she could already feel herself relaxing, putting more of her weight on him. He curled his hands around her thighs and pulled her down further, guiding her hips until she was rocking against his face, and _wow_. "Oh my god," she gasped, grabbing for the headboard, and the rush of air past her skin told her he was laughing. His mouth stayed on her, though, tongue sliding up her slit and then working into her, his grip still tight on her thighs. It made her bolder, and when she rolled her hips down Harry gave a muffled groan. One hand disappeared, followed by a quiet zip a moment later, and when she looked behind her he'd shoved his jeans and underwear down and was jerking himself off, foreskin sliding over the head in that way that always made Taylor want to put her mouth on him. She changed her rhythm to match his, and he slid his hand from her thigh to her ass, fingers flexing against her skin. He pressed up into her, then abruptly pulled back, making her follow him down so she was pushing him into the pillows with every movement. "Harry," she breathed, pressing a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the noises she kept making, "oh, _shit_ , Harry—" He tightened his grip on her ass, urging her closer, and Taylor came with a gasp, her thighs shaking hard as she ground down against his face. He licked her through it, circling her clit with his tongue until it edged into just this side of painful and Taylor had to push him away.

She sank onto the bed next to him and he immediately turned over so he could nuzzle into her neck, stroking over her stomach with one hand. "Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. _Jesus_ , Harry." He beamed proudly at her, his mouth still slick, and she smiled back and ran her fingertips down his side. His dick was pressing hard against her thigh, and she stroked gently over it for a moment. "Don't know if I can move right now, honestly, but if you want…."

"Mm." He stuck his hand in his pocket and fumbled around for a moment until he found a condom, then shucked off his pants entirely and knelt between her legs. She fit her knees around Harry's hips, and when he guided himself inside her his soft moan matched hers. He gave a few experimental thrusts, making sure the angle was right, then stretched over her, lacing their fingers together and pressing her hands down into the bed. Taylor tilted her head up for a kiss, and Harry brushed his mouth over hers. He liked to make it last, usually, but this time it wasn't long before his rhythm sped up and he was making little grunts into her mouth. Taylor squeezed his fingers with her own, and he muffled a moan with his mouth on her neck as his hips jerked into her. He lay still on top of her for a few long moments, and Taylor stroked his hair until he pressed a kiss to her jaw and pulled out.

"You really did like that, didn't you?" she teased, and Harry pinched her hip.

"So did you," he pointed out. Taylor ran a hand up his arm when he draped it over her waist. "We can do it again if you want."

Taylor hummed. "Maybe. If you ask nicely." She grinned at him, and he laughed and covered her mouth with his own.

"You should write a song about this," he told her, and she snorted. "I'll help you write it, look. 'There once was a boy with a curly head / who was the absolute greatest in bed...'"

Taylor mimed playing a guitar. "I'll get Ed to help me too."

"Perfect." Harry yawned and fit his head under her chin, hand stroking over her side. "Is it going to bother you if I get up early tomorrow?"

Taylor shook her head. "I'll have to too, don't worry about it."

"Good." She felt his eyelashes fluttering against her neck, his breathing already starting to even out. "G'night then."

"Night." He was out a moment later, going heavy and relaxed against her, and it wasn't long until Taylor followed, one hand on his arm and the other threaded through his hair. 


End file.
